


I'm Okay, I'm Alright

by LollyHolly99



Series: Somebody To Love [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Other, fluff?, like the mildest, nothing worse than you'd see in an awkward movie scene, post-armageddon't, that you have to suffer through while your family's watching with you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollyHolly99/pseuds/LollyHolly99
Summary: "Are you alright? Sorry, my dear, I didn't mean to cause a fright with the old wings there.""Yeah, nah, it's fine, love. They just reminded of something, is all."Aziraphale gives him an inquisitive look at that. Crowley answers his unspoken question a second later."'S just that the last time I had wings involved in sex it was, uh, an interesting occasion. Got me thinking about it."-In which I cheer Crowley up after that first part of this thing.





	I'm Okay, I'm Alright

**Author's Note:**

> so!!! I did have ideas in mind after part 1 but then I was like "no that's dumb don't do it lolly" but a whole Two(!!!!!) people requested a follow-up so I went and fuckin. did it!!!
> 
> I had originally intended for there to be Actual smut here but then I started writing it and got sAPPY bc they're......they're so in love holy shit ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
finally we've found a cure for the endless Horny energy within me. and it's these bastards being sweet.
> 
> it's 3am as I write this and I've given it only the most BASIC of proofreads and editing and the only times my brain would let me write was at similarly stupidly late times so. pwease forgive me if this ain't gr8. sleepy lolly's been taking over
> 
> <3 hope this pleases y'all! <3

When it's all over and done with, they're free to be on their own side.

When armageddon has come and gone, with nary a war being fought, they don't have to agonise over their traitorousness or anything of the sort, and what might arise from it.

When they've sneakily avoided execution at the hands of their ex-(?)colleagues for what was supposedly rightful and just punishment... well, She hasn't struck them down yet, not for _any_ of the defiant acts they've committed so far, not even for their part in putting an end to the plans She'd had written down for all of time, so... they seemingly can do no wrong in Her eyes, huh? Crowley and Aziraphale can really just... do as they please.

So their first acts of freedom together are to shake off the internal barriers they've put up between themselves to keep from getting either of them hurt.

They hold hands on the bus home after the averted apocalypse. The action is a thousand things at once; tentative, excited, nerve-wracking, calming. It's a step somewhere in an entirely new direction, and it's also so natural and known to them that it's like their fingers have already been entwined for thousands of years.

Similarly, their first kiss - separate from every friendly, greetings-based kiss in Greece, Rome, and every other place and time that they could use cultural norms as an excuse - happens without words, because it needs none. It's as they're about to part ways for the night (and no longer than that) after dinner one evening that they lean into one another simultaneously and gently allow their lips to touch. And for a handful of moments, the night air feels warm, and just a little electric. "I love you," goes unsaid, but is heard regardless, as with every other one of their interactions.

It all unfolds slowly delicately, like it has been since they first met all that time ago.

Then, eventually, suddenly, they take what they have to the bedroom. It's a step unlike everything since the not end of the world - like a crescendo in an endless song, a cresting, crashing wave from a boundless ocean.

One late evening in together after a trip (a date, they can finally admit aloud) to the theatre, a few choice words over some drinks afterwards, and suddenly their hands are all over eachother for the first (and certainly not last) time, where they stay damn near stuck for the remainder of the night.

They're breathless by the end of the night, tangled in each other and Crowley's bedsheets, utterly content with the something new that they've got.

* * *

They're in Crowley's bed again, making up for some more of all that lost time.

"_Mmph_..." Aziraphale moans, muffled, into Crowley's mouth, before pulling away for a second to catch his breath. "...Oh, my dear, my darling..." He moves lower, kissing down Crowley's neck instead, making him squirm beneath him.

Crowley sighs. "...Nnh... angel..."

The next second happens almost _too_ quickly. Aziraphale takes a chance and nips at the skin on Crowley's neck, and the demon jolts, just enough that a knee brushes harshly between the angel's legs from how their bodies are pressed together. Aziraphale gasps at the sudden friction on his still-clothed cock, and, not entirely in control of himself in the moment, his wings burst from the back of his undone, mussed up shirt.

"Oh!" Aziraphale cranes his neck to see the cause of the light breeze that blew past them, and manages to remove a hand from his lover long enough to give the wings a light tap and get them to disappear again. "Whoopsie."

His attention turns back to Crowley, who he notices is gazing elsewhere, clearly thinking about something.

"Crowley?" he questions.

Crowley snaps to attention instantly. "Hm? Yeah? Ah, sorry."

"Are you alright? Sorry, my dear, I didn't mean to cause a fright with the old wings there."

"Yeah, nah, it's fine, love. They just reminded of something, is all."

Aziraphale gives him an inquisitive look at that. Crowley answers his unspoken question a second later.

"'S just that the last time I had wings involved in sex it was, uh, an interesting occasion. Got me thinking about it."

Aziraphale smirks. "Been showing them off, have we?"

"Nah, no, wasn't me, I'm _at least_ a little bit more sensible than that."

That only raises more questions for the angel. "Who've you had in bed with you who's had wings?"

"Just some lass - it was a _costume_, the wings were part of a costume - I was at this halloween do and she was dressed as an angel," Crowley answers, with dismissal apparent in his voice. "And I- we... pff..." He trails off and shrugs.

The interest on Aziraphale's face shifts back to a mischievous smile. "Oh, I see."

"She wasn't a temptation assignment or anything, but it's- it's nothing you've got to worry about, she's long gone, I've only got eyes for y-"

"Would I be right in assuming you were... thinking about me?" Aziraphale interrupts.

"Uh..." Crowley silently thanks _whoever_ that his face, already red from their current activities, can't get any redder. "Y-yeah. You would."

Aziraphale kisses him again and chuckles. "_Oh_, my darling."

"...You don't think it's weird?"

"Weird? Something as simple as that making you think of me? I'd say it's rather sweet, personally, at least a tad."

Not the reaction Crowley was expecting.

He tests the waters further.

"...Would you still think it's sweet if I said the costume making me think of you was the _only_ reason I slept with her?"

Aziraphale blinks at him. "I... don't see why I wouldn't."

Crowley hesitates before his next question. "Would you still think it's sweet if I said I've done that kind of thing a lot? And pretended the people I was with were you?"

Aziraphale frowns, and in the split second before the angel speaks, Crowley assumes his worst fears regarding the subject are true.

"Crowley," Aziraphale says, sternly but gently. "I do hope this isn't something you've been beating yourself up over, because I haven't got the slightest issue with any of it."

"...You haven't?"

A soft hand brushes a stray lock of red hair behind Crowley's ear. "So long as everyone involved was happy to be, and I have you with me now, what should it matter to me what's already gone on in this bed before, and with whom, and how?"

"I..." Crowley stutters. "I dunno, I thought you'd be... put off by the thought."

"Oh, of course not! You just knew what you wanted - _far_ before I did, at that - and, well... did what you could with that, given the circumstances."

"I s'pose."

"Besides," Aziraphale says with a brand new smirk, back to peppering the demon with kisses again. "It's rather flattering, in a way. In fact," He presses a kiss to his lips to punctuate. "...I'd like to hear more about it."

"...You're sure." Crowley's words come out as less of a question, more of an assurance to himself of a factual observation.

"Absolutely."

Crowley takes a deep breath, and after a few seconds, he breathes out, and the floodgates open. "I'd look for... anyone who had anything in common with everything I adore about you. Anything that stood out and screamed '_Aziraphale_' at me, anything I could zero in on and... and ignore who it really was and picture you instead. 'Cause, _fuck_, angel, I wanted you so badly, in every which way, and I couldn't say or do a damn thing about it."

Aziraphale sighs. "If I'd only known earlier..."

"If you'd only known earlier, you'd've been frightened off by it, angel."

"Hmm, yes, that's... quite right. You never know, though! I might've thought to explain it away as falling victim to the temptations of a demon, or... doing my job and loving all of the almighty's creations, which still includes you, since you are indeed one such creation. Or something of the sort."

A curious look paints Crowley's face. "I think you're severely misremembering what you were like before we properly got together."

"Regardless," Aziraphale shakes his head. "Let's not get off-topic."

"Like you'd be able to come up with something like that on the spot." Crowley teases, grinning, disregarding the angel's previous comment.

Aziraphale softly taps the demon on the nose. "_Off-topic_, Crowley. Now, my dear, I'm curious. Tell me,"

He kisses Crowley yet again before shifting backwards, kneeling now, then coaxes his partner into mirroring the position in front of him. Crowley does so, of course, following the gentle lead of Aziraphale's hands.

"What kinds of things, exactly, would you look for?"

It's unclear to them which one of them reaches out, but their hands find eachother, and they hold onto one another.

"Uh..." Crowley tries to speak.

"Not that I mean to sound narcissistic," Aziraphale clarifies. "But 'everything you love about me' - well, I'd very much like to hear it straight from you."

Crowley snickers. "Don't get me started, love, we'll be here all night."

"We've got all the time in the world, my sweet. _Show me_, won't you?"

Silence falls between them as the demon takes in the emphasis Aziraphale put in his words, that invitation to touch. It's just two short words, "Show me," but it's heard exactly as Aziraphale intends.

_Yes, we've done this numerous times now, but please, use this time, here and now, to let everything kept inside before be free, be known. There's no need for any kind of denial from either of us, never again, no need to worry about 'too fast' anymore._

A contented smile spreads across Crowley's face, and he takes up the invitation with a kiss to the back of his beloved's hand.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I actually said 'adore', if you're trying to quote me on it."

He follows that up by kissing the angel fervently, toppling the two of them back over with the eager way he throws himself at him.

When Aziraphale's back hits the bed, and they both pull away, he gazes up at Crowley with the same (if a lot less serpentine) lovestruck kind of eyes that are looking right back at him and roaming over him. And six thousand years' worth of longing shines from both of the pairs.

The demon's hands follow the movements of his amber eyes up and down Aziraphale's body. He caresses every inch he can of the holy skin before him, planting patches of kisses on him every other moment, and a reverent sigh escapes him when one of Aziraphale's hands lovingly cups his cheek, a warm touch he craves and leans into.

Then the two of them lock eyes again, just for a second, and the angel's smile twitches slightly less upward. A sparkle in Crowley's eyes catches his attention - pooling tears, highlighted by the dim lamp beside them.

"My love?" Aziraphale pipes up, barely supressing a quiet, charmed giggle. "Oh, darling, you're crying!"

Crowley skids to a halt in his ministrations. He blinks in surprise at the figure below him, which is how he ends up feeling the moisture gathering. Then, before he can let Aziraphale say any more on the subject, he sneakily miracles away the tears and smirks.

"Uh, no," he says, sniffing. "What, you think I'm the type to cry during sex?"

Which, he is, evidently, but - nevertheless.

Aziraphale responds with his own smile. "Well, you did the first time we made love."

"_Fuuuck_." Crowley groans, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I thought you hadn't noticed."

"Oh, I saw. I just didn't know if it would spoil the mood. First time together and all - didn't want to chance it." Aziraphale leans up to kiss his partner quickly. "Not to mention how my attention was more focused on more pressing matters. Like how much I love you, and what we were up to."

Crowley can't form a coherent response to that, and doesn't even regard the new tears forming.

"Crowley, dear?" the angel asks, concerned, running his fingers through his lover's hair. "Are you quite alright?"

Crowley nods, smiling both to reassure and because of his own pure joy. "Yeah, yeah. Just fine."

Aziraphale smiles softly back. "Ah, good. Might I ask if we can continue, then?"

"With pleasure. Question is, though, when you want to hear everything I love about you, and that just so happens to be _all_ of you..." Crowley responds, giving him one more peck.

"...Where do I start?"

**Author's Note:**

> [hey come talk to me!!](https://lollyholly99.tumblr.com/) could always use more friends to rant at abt these ineffable dipshits \o/
> 
> hghghh I feel like I wrote em both kinda more forward than I meant to and ooc in some places but hey. too late to do anything now B) oh well
> 
> (also this is a new part in a series rather than a chapter for the first one bc 🔫 i said so)


End file.
